


The Girl Who Defied Nature

by DereksGirl24



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nate Buzolic is Kol. Picture him., WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Livingston just moved to New Orleans to restart her life and do what she loves. She doesnt expect to meet the man that could be the love of her life or the one that ends her life. Which will he be? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first story in The Originals fandom. The first thing I've wrote in a long time.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, just don't be rude. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Have a great day!

The girl with the long blonde hair lie there beneath the most beautiful man she had ever seen as he kissed and drank from her neck, now I know what you’re thinking “oh no he compelled her” but no that isn’t what happened. 

————

Sarah had met him as she was leaving her shift at the Old Haunt a local bar for cops and other humans only, not that she knew that. See Sarah was fairly new to town, so when she saw a young man that looked like he could use an ear to listen to she began walking in that direction, she saw the man looked angry now the closer she got. 

“Hello. I saw that you looked distressed, could I perhaps offer you an ear? I’m a great listener.” She always tried to go out of her way to help people even strangers. Her mother told her it would get her killed one day being to nice and caring.

When the man looked over at her she smiled softly to convey that she meant no harm only to help. He looked her over noting the long blonde hair, her pink plump lips and her kind blue eyes she was beautiful, then took a step toward her, “You’re very kind to offer me aid however you shouldn’t offer aid to everyone you see, let alone be wandering the streets this late. What is your name?”

Sarah thought that his voice sounded like warm honey, his eyes were like a soft amber and when she didn’t speak at first he smiled and that smile kind of lit up his face even though she could see that it didn’t reach his eyes, “My names Sarah, I saw that you looked distressed, I aim to help everyone.”

The man simply gave a nod of his head then he held out his hand and for the first time she noticed that he was wearing an impeccable suit, without really thinking about it she took the mans hand almost like she was on auto pilot. “Then allow us to get drinks, and I’ll tell you my woes.”

“I work as a bartender at the Old Haunt I could you get a discount.” She offered even though the suit he was wearing hinted that he did not need a discount on anything. She began walking in that direction still holding his hand, when he stopped her gently with a light tug of her hand.

“Id actually rather go to a different bar, that has jazz music and dancing. Do you dance Sarah?” The man asked her as she turned to look upon him she gave a nod of her head indicating that she did dance. “Good we will go to Rousseau’s, its my favorite bar in town. Come along.” He said this then immediately began walking toward down town, a place she hadn’t yet fully explored. She had been there a week and she was still unpacking.

Once they had arrived she realized that she’d never gotten his name, “You never told me your name.” She says as they stand out side of Rousseau’s, the music heard from out here she kind of liked it, it sounded happy.

The man with whom she found herself this evening smiled and this time it reached his eyes, those eyes seemed to shine with amusement. It had been a long time since he had met someone that didn’t know him or know of him. “My names Elijah.” He said hoping that without a last name she wouldn’t guess what he was or who he was. It felt nice being around someone that he hadn’t compelled. He had done that once, taken a young lady and a young man in the early 60’s and compelled them to be polite and civil with him as they wondered town and did lunch. But it had always felt forced and he didn’t like it. By days end he had made them forget and go about their lives. This was different she wasn’t compelled just a nice person.

Sarah smiled at him taking in his features, the dark brown hair combed to perfection, his suit without a wrinkle on it, his hand as it come up has an odd ornate ring on it. “Thats a nice name, nice to meet you Elijah.” She smiles at him then tugs him through the doors of the bar. The music louder now hits her ears and she smiles feeling free. She tugs her company to the bar and orders herself shot of vodka. “What will you have Elijah?” she asks smiling at him unaware of the uneasy glances that everyone is giving them, until she looks back at the bartender. He looks a bit upset and he keeps staring at her guest.

“Whiskey on the rocks. You like the vodka do you?” He says it in a teasing manner and this makes her laugh as she nods her head.

“Indeed i do. That and rum, never a fan of whiskey or tequila.” She picked up her shot glass and threw it back swallowing as she enjoyed the instant burn down her throat. Unaware that almost every vamp in the room was watching her throat, Elijah though he had watched her swallow the shot but now watches her face as it melts into blissful happiness.

“Do you drink often? I can see that you enjoy the sweet burn.” His voice causes her to open her eyes, it sounded as though he had purred the words. Was he flirting with her? She never had any luck with men, couldn’t read their signals properly.

She smiles and orders another shot, “I don’t drink often only with company. Yes i do enjoy the slight burn, a little pain makes life fun after all.” That statement had just about every vamp salivating, they all wanted a taste of her but Elijah was her company they didn’t dare interrupt.

Elijah smiles at her his eyes shining with amusement and want. Want on a level he barely recognized or remembered, it wasn’t his hunger that wanted her but his body. He wanted her on a human level, lust you might say. “That is a very true statement, not many things can be enjoyed without a little pain. What do you say to a dance?” He drank his glass of whiskey then shook his head as the bar tender went to refill it. 

Sarah drank her second shot enjoying the burn once again but this time she didn’t fully enjoy it, her eyes didn’t close as she tipped her head back. This time she smiled and took Elijah's hand leading him off to the dance floor, the people moved aside to let them through, thinking nothing of it except they were nice. “Such nice people here, I’m loving this town already.” She said as her and Elijah began dancing to the music. They danced for at least an hour, but it felt like an eternity until they were rudely interrupted by a tall British guy with sandy brown hair.

“Your presence is needed back home brother.” The man said completely ignoring her presence. The spell of their dance and the moment had been broken by his arrival, as well Elijah seemed to tense up in her arms so she took a step back from him with a smile.

“Elijah its late, go with your brother I should get home as well. It was very nice meeting you.” She began to make her way through the crowd toward the exit when a hand grabbed her arm, she looked back to see Elijah had grabbed her.

“Let me walk you home. I told my brother Id meet him at home after I saw you safely home.” He smiled at her hoping she wouldn’t refuse his offer, he had noticed that the vamps took interest in her. No doubt he’s put a target on the woman's back by being seen with her. They would do her harm just to get to him. 

Sarah smiled and nodded her head then together they left the bar, “You’re such a gentleman Elijah, not many people left with such manners. Its refreshing.” Refreshing that was the word, yes her presence this evening was refreshing to him, for that moment with her he didn’t feel like a monster, the monster that he was. But he knew it couldn’t, or wouldn’t last. She would find out who he was and then no doubt what he was soon enough. Then she would be just another to look at him with fear or disgust. Sarah noticed his quietness and his somber expression. “What troubles you Elijah?” She asked him with a gentle smile.

“This evening has been the best I’ve had in a while. My brother only made me realize that It was that, just an evening. I probably won’t see you again after tonight, if I do I doubt you’ll want anything to do with me.” He didn’t elaborate further, he shouldn’t have said anything. Or perhaps he should say everything but he won’t. If not the other vamps he also had to protect her from Nik, he would kill her just to spite him if he saw fit.

“Why do you say that? You’re a perfect gentlemen and good company. What has your brother said to upset you so?” She frowned at her companion as she slipped her hand into his pushing her fingers between his, then giving a gentle squeeze. They were almost at her apartment and she didn’t want this night to end, not if she wasn’t going to see him again. 

Startled by her movements of holding his hand in such an intimate way he couldn’t help but want to tell her of his true nature, maybe hearing it from him would keep her from being too frightened. He looks over at her and gives a faint smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes, “My brother can wait. I’ll tell you over a cup of tea? If it isn’t too much trouble.” He wanted her to invite him inside that way he could protect her if the need ever arose.

Sarah smiles brightly at him and nods her head as she pulls her keys from her pocket, “Of course, i may not have any tea though. I just moved in and haven’t finished unpacking yet, I have been eating out most nights. Are you sure your brother won’t mind, he looked a bit upset in the bar.”

“Everything with him is the end of the world, he will be fine. Water will be fine as well.” He knew she hadn’t invited him in so therefore he wouldn’t be able to enter so he needed to get an invitation, “So does this mean you’re inviting me into your humble home?” 

Sarah laughs softly as she opened the apartment door, “Yes you’re invited into my humble messy home.” She stepped inside going for the kitchen to get him a glass of water, “You can sit in the living room, just move the boxes if they are in your way, sorry for the mess.” She got out a bottle of water from the fridge then poured it between two glasses and brought them to the living room, “Here you go, bottled because I don’t trust tap water.” She commented to let him know it was pure clean water.

Elijah smiled at her from his seat on the couch, he had closed the door after stepping inside, the place was indeed a mess but she wasn’t done setting up so he couldn’t judge. “Thank you.” He took a drink from the glass mostly for show, he didn’t know where to begin, he’d never just out and told someone he was a thousand year old vampire before. He mostly just showed his fangs and threatened them. But it was Sarah that made that first move instead, she sat beside him on the little red couch. 

“Something is deeply troubling you, i can see it on your face. i know we only just met but i’ll listen to your story if you want to tell it.” She smiled softly hoping to get to know him better, she liked him he was sweet and charming and very good looking, he was a great catch but she could see he had troubles and she wanted to help.

Elijah had no idea how to tell this beautiful young woman something that would make her repulsed by him. “I do have something to tell.” He says as he sets the glass of water on the table, then he turned to face her. “I’m a vampire and my family are as well, I was intrigued by you because you don’t know who I am. That is something I haven’t had in ages. You weren’t afraid of me because you didn’t know better.”

Sarah well to say she was surprised would be an understatement, of course the best guy she has met in a long time would be crazy, that is her luck. She smiles at him, “You believe you’re a vampire?” She didn’t know what else to say, what could she say? She had been having a great evening, no wonder his brother wanted him back home he was sick.  

Elijah was once again surprised at her reaction, “You think i’m crazy.” He gave a soft huff of surprised amusemnet because this wasn’t going at all how he expected it to. “I assure you i am of sane mind. I could show you if you want, it might frighten you. Just don’t scream.” He didn’t want to wake the neighbors. 

Sarah looked at him and sighed wondering how to get him back to his brother so he could care for him. At his offer to show her his vampireness she wondered if that meant his fangs. She figured why not let him try, “Alright I promise not to scream.” She took a drink of water as his eyes go red and the veins beneath them go blackish red, his lip moves to show off pointy fangs. Her eyes go wide and she makes this squeak noise in the back of her throat. “Oh my god, you’re a vampire! Vampires are real. This can’t be happening. How is this happening? Are you going to kill me? Vampires kill people.” She was kind of rambling now, she never rambled except when she was really nervous or scared. 

Elijah let his fangs recede back and his eyes went back to brown. He had expected something akin to a freak out but this was kind of cute, “No I am not going to kill you, quite the opposite. Yes vampires are real, not all vampires kill people. But there is another something you should know, a vampire can’t enter your home without an invitation. So you should be very careful who you invite inside for tea.” He chuckled softly at that. 

Sarah just stared at him as he went back to looking like a human, which he wasn’t he was a vampire! She was sitting by a vampire! She stood up and began pacing, “I’d like it if you left, go see what your brother needs. I need to think.” She says knowing she wouldn’t be able to think with him there, she had already invited him inside nothing she could do about that now, but that wasn’t what troubled her. Sure she was freaked out but she also wasn’t and that freaked her out even more. 

“Of course, I’ll take my leave. Be careful Sarah, if you wish to talk I live at the Mikaelson compound. I’m Elijah Mikaelson.” He began walking toward the door preparing to leave to see what Niklaus wants. 

“Wait, Elijah Mikaelson. Where have I heard that name before?” She stares at him trying to remember where she heard his name before now. It was right after she got here she over heard some people talking. “You killed a group of people for defying you. Thats what I heard.” She stared at him in shock.

“I have killed many people for many reasons, not all of them good reasons, some no reason at all. I’m not a good person Sarah.” With that he left the apartment shutting the door behind him then he ran back to the compound with his enhanced speed, he got there in minutes. He found Niklaus with their sister Freya doing a tracking spell. “What was so urgent Niklaus?”

Klaus looked up as he was spoken to, “Sorry to interrupt your evening brother she was quiet beautiful.” He smirked knowing how to get under his brothers skin all to easily. “Freya has discovered that the coven of witches we killed had a sister coven and they are plotting our downfall.” 

Elijah sighed, just moments ago he was with a beautiful woman that enjoyed his company and was actually intellectual now it feels like that moment was another life time. Because this was his life, killing people before they killed his family. “Of course they are. What do you propose we do about it? How is our lovely sister Freya?”

Freya smiled up at Elijah she knew of his desires to end the killing to live peacefully but she also knew that so long as he was faithful to his family and stayed by Niklaus’s side he would never have a peaceful life. “I’m well brother. We shouldn’t need you till morning, I’m casting a spell that will cloak you all from magic, even mine, to keep you hidden from the coven.” 

“That is a great idea, thank you. I shall retire to my room.” He says then walks up the grand stair case and down the hall before entering his home. He loosens his tie as he walks to his bedroom thinking of Sarah and the life he could have had if they had met when he wasn’t a monster. He pulls off the tie and begins undoing the buttons on his shirt when he hears Niklaus call for him. With his shirt half unbuttoned he goes back outside to the court yard. “Yes brother?” He says before noticing the person standing at the gate.

“It would seem you have a visitor.” Niklaus says with a smirk. 

“Thank you brother. Sarah what are you doing here? You know of the dangers in this town.” He quickly re buttons his shirt and descends the stairs to reach her side.

————

Sarah wasn’t sure what to do, she wanted to talk to him more. She was sure he wasn’t a monster, at least the man she met tonight wasn’t one. The man she met tonight was broken and in need of care. He was a vampire but that didn’t make him a monster, him killing lots of people did. But she had a hard time believing it. What could she do? She was safe in her apartment from all the vamps outside but she couldn’t hide there forever she had to go to work. She paced for a few more minutes before she grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She got a taxi to take her to the Mikaelson compound, the driver had asked her why she would be going there and she said she needed to speak with someone there, he’d said it was her funeral then drove away after she paid him. She wondered if the taxi driver was a vampire or not. She had no way of telling who was and wasn’t a vampire. 

She looked upon the compound, it was huge and beautiful in an old gothic way. She noticed there was a gate so she walked up to it and tried opening it but it was locked. “Hello?” she called out wondering if this was a bad idea. A moment later the guy from the bar stood before her. He smirked and opened the gate for her. 

“Followed my brother home I see. Didn’t get enough dancing?” He teased without even knowing her. Elijah had said his family were vampires also so she stepped away from him not trusting him. 

“I came to see Elijah, is he here?” she asked softly looking around the inside of the court yard, it was spacious and quaint. There was a water fountain and a few stone tables, at one sat a blonde woman about her own age. 

“You are a beautiful thing, I can see why he is taken with you. He went up for bed.” Klaus smirks at her, he was very beautiful as well but something about him screamed danger and she was uneasy around him. She took a step back for the gate ready to leave beens Elijah was in bed. But as she was about to leave Klaus called out like he was talking to her only he wasn’t, “Elijah come down would you?” He said so easily and quietly there was no way Elijah could have heard him. Only he had because moments later Elijah was on the steps with his shirt half unbuttoned and his tie missing. He looked devine and she couldn’t believe he was real. He was asking her what she was doing here and about the dangers of this town. But in the next second he was at her side and it made her jump at his sudden movements.

“Yes I know, I took a cab instead of walking I figured it would be safer but then I started wondering if my cab driver was a vamp and your brother is very creepy.” It all came out in a rush and she blushed a bit not having meant to say that about klaus. “Uh no offense.” She said after only to see Klaus laugh as he walked away from them both. 

“I’m sure he will be laughing a good while on that one. Most call him charming not creepy. What did you come here for? When I said you could come over I hadn’t expected it to be tonight, didn’t expect you at all.” He hadn’t expected her he thought he’d have run her off for good, it was the best for her safety. 

“I just wanted to talk to you. You left so abruptly after what you said. I thought about it, about having known you only one night but I still think you were wrong.” She reached out taking his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers like she had done earlier that night except this time she lifted his hand and smiled to show him their conjoined hands, “I’d like to get to know you better.”

Freya had been watching the exchange as had Niklaus and he thought it absurd that this mere human girl would have such an effect on his brother, considering his recent dumping by Hayley, but then he had been the same with Camille. Freya however wondered if the woman had an ulterior motive she was very protective of her brothers. She didn’t trust this girl, she would do some digging into who she was. 

Elijah looked at their hands and he felt the warmth spreading from them, then he glanced up at her, “Would you like to see my room?” He asked wanting to get her out of the court yard and away from his siblings. 

Sarah laughed with amusement at his question, “Not the first time I’ve heard that one. How about i see your living room instead?” She smiled at him and then glanced over as she heard laughing to see the brother laughing as well. “You know it is rude to listen to other peoples conversations.” She said out of habit forgetting that he could kill her. 

Elijah laughed as well, “You misunderstand, I didnt meant to imply anything. The living room will be fine as well. If you stick around you’ll get used to Niklaus’s behavior. Let me introduce you to my sister Freya, my brother Kol is off with his girlfriend or i’d introduce you to him and my sister Rebekah is in Europe somewhere” 

Freya smiles at Sarah, “Pleasure to meet you Sarah. What was your last name?”

“Oh my last name, its Livingston. Sarah Livingston.” She smiled at Freya, “Are you a vampire also?” 

Freya laughed softly and shook her head no, “No i’m not a vampire.” 

Elijah tugged her hand gently as he lead her up the stairs then into the house, he took her through the great hallway then into the living room that was the size of her apartment. “Wow! This room alone is the size of my apartment. What do you do for a living?” She muses as she looks around at the art on the walls, most of it painted by Nik some from other artists long dead. “Very beautiful art work.” 

Elijah offered her a seat on the couch, “Most of it is painted by my brother Nik, he’s a very talented artist. Some are originals from Van Gough himself others from DaVinci."

“No way the Van Gough?! Thats impossible unless you’re really old. How old are you?” She turns to look at him with excitement and wonder two things he has never seen on someones face when they looked at him while knowing what he was. 

“I am indeed very old, one thousand and twenty four years to be exact. So yes quiet the age difference and i have met most of the greats when they were just men and women.” 

Sarah looks at him in amazement, “That is very cool, I often wish I could go back in time and experience it like they did, like you did. I just love history and learning of the past. Do you think you could tell me more sometime?”

Elijah smiles at her this beautiful young woman who beyond all odds and expectations is excited to be around him and wants to know of his history, even though she knows that he is vampire, a monster. “I could be convinced to share some of my stories of the past. If you will stay the night and I’ll take you to breakfast in the morning.” 

Sarah bit her lip, she wasn’t sure about that. Elijah was great and she really liked him but staying in this huge unfamiliar house with her brother that scares her isnt something she really wants to do. “How about you escort me back to my apartment and you could stay there if you wanted to or we could just meet somewhere for breakfast later. I don’t really feel comfortable staying here.” 

“I was beginning to think you had no sense of danger at all. Yes I can escort you back to your residence.” He smiled at her, he was glad she was wary and even fearful of Niklaus it would keep her away from him and safe. He wondered why she didn’t fear him but he was glad for it. “Come on lets get you back home.”

“Your brother just doesn’t sit right with me, something about him.” Sarah says as they leave the house going into the courtyard where its been vacated. They leave the courtyard and instead of getting a cab Elijah walks her back home so they can talk more. He learns that she also likes music, she’s only bartending because she likes to help with peoples problems and these sorts don’t seek out therapists, but she does have a psychology degree. Sarah learns that Freya is actually his older sister but that Elijah is older than the rest of his siblings. Sarah invites him in to stay the night if he wishes beens he had wanted her to stay there at his home.

“No I won’t be staying I’ll return for you in the morning, for breakfast. If it helps you’re safe at the compound like you would be here in your own apartment. My sister freya is the owner and beens she is human she has to invite vampires inside and we don’t invite anyone that isn’t family. However here you’re safe from everyone. I’m the only one that can enter.” Elijah takes her hand and brings it up to his lips kissing it gently before letting go. “Goodnight Sarah.” He stays to make sure she gets inside safely then he leaves disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Sarah locks her front door happy that she is safe from all manner of creature, except one but she doesn’t feel the need for protection from him. She goes to her bedroom and undresses for the night before slipping into the cool sheets with a smile as she sets her phone alarm for early that morning, it then occurs to her that vampires aren’t supposed to be able to go out in the sun, she wonders if that was just a myth or if Elijah has some secret way to get around it. She muses on these thoughts as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, i had wanted to post yesterday but some things prevented me from doing so. The violence is beginning my friends. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When morning came it came with the loud buzzing of her alarm, she reached out swiping at her phone screen to silence the buzzing, then she roll over away from the phone beginning to fall back asleep as there was a knock at her door and she groaned not wanting to get up and answer because it was so early. But she did extract herself from the blankets, she pulled on her silky robe and tied it loosely as she ambled tiredly toward her front door, “Who is it?” She called with a yawn not fully awake enough to remember that Elijah was coming over.

“It’s Elijah, are you expecting other company so early?” He smiled as he heard how tired she was, must be a bit to early for her. He did notice that it was barely light out but that could have been the day light saving time, considering it was six in the morning.

Sarahs eyes widened a bit as Elijah announced himself, she looked down at her robe and squeaked, “I’ll be there in just a minute!” She hurried to her bedroom and took off the robe throwing it on her bed then she got dressed in a red summer dress that tied at the neck leaving her back exposed down to her lower back. She pulled a brush through her hair until it was less of a mess then she tied it up in a pony tail. she went back to her closet and looked through her shoes, it was to early for heels so she settled on her nice sandals they went with her dresses. With one last look in the mirror she grabs her purse and keys then goes to open the front door for Elijah. “Sorry it took so long i’m not really a morning person, not a before ten am person really.” She covers her mouth with a hand as she yawns again, widely enough that her jaw pops. “I’m sorry, i need some coffee. Where to for breakfast?” She stepped out of the apartment locking the door.

Elijah smiled at her she looked nice today too nice for this early in the morning, “I thought we could go to a diner, they cook the most amazing pancakes. Do you like pancakes? Plus i am sure they serve coffee.” Elijah watched her continue to yawn it must be a very new thing for her getting up this early. He always dressed impeccably well even at this hour, he saw others still wearing their bed clothes and some not even dressed at all. Sarah surprised him by looking so well put together for someone not awake and swaying in place. “Actually i could go buy some groceries and cook you breakfast after you get some more sleep. You’re dead on your feet.” He gently took the keys from her unlocking the door and ushering her inside with only little struggle from her.

Sarah was barely awake or functioning and embarrassing enough that Elijah noticed because the next thing she knew he was talking about making her breakfast after she slept more and then they were in her apartment. When did he get the keys? “No i’m okay, just need coffee.” She protested but it was negated by her immediate yawn.

Elijah smiled amused at her feeble protests as he ushered her into the bedroom, he set the keys on her dresser and pulled her hair down for her setting the hair tie beside the keys, “Go to sleep Sarah. I’ll still be here when you wake, and i’ll have coffee made plus breakfast. Do you eat meat? Any food allergies?” He asked hoping she was lucid enough to answer him so he didn’t accidentally harm her.

Sarah felt his hand on her hair and she began to lean into him but the hand was gone as soon as it appeared, then he was talking and she had to force herself to pay attention so she didn’t miss what he was saying. Food allergies? Was she allergic to anything? She shook her head no then remembered he asked another question but she couldn’t remember what it was so she just smiled at him hoping it wasn’t important.

Elijah watched her as she thought and it looked like she was thinking hard before she shook her head minutely then smiled at him, he chuckled and helped her lay in bed taking off her shoes for her before pulling up the blanket over her. He would just not get any meats incase she was vegetarian or something, he enjoyed the meats, steak, bacon, ham, pork, a good deer when he felt like hunting. He grabbed the apartment keys off the dresser then left the room closing the door behind him, he left the apartment locking it up behind him. He pocketed the keys then went to the local grocery store and bought a few items. Eggs, Milk, Butter, Syrup, Flour, Jams. Then he went to the farmers market and got some of the freshest fruits he could find, it wasn’t much but it would be a good breakfast. He then went back to Sarah’s apartment letting himself in and putting everything away, with no coffee pot in sight Elijah decided to just go fetch some from the local coffee shop once she had woken up. With that all taken care of he didn’t have anything to do but he had told her he would be there when she woke up so he couldn’t leave for long.

Sarah lay in bed passed out for an hour before she got uncomfortable because of the dress so she sat up and began tugging it off while still half asleep, she struggled with getting it out from under her butt as he she sat on it. She huffed and grumbled, “Stupid clothing, why am I even dressed?” Eventually with some rolling around she got the dress off and threw it aside then she laid back down and she was out. Elijah chuckled as he heard the struggle and the grumbling, he slipped out of the apartment going back to his home where he grabbed one of his books and was headed back out when he was stopped by Niklaus. His brother looked smug and it wasn’t much difference from how he usually looked, but this time there was a subtle hint of satisfaction there as well.

Niklaus smiled at his elder brother, he had spent the night with Camille, despite his best efforts they had only talked all night, something he has never done and he rather enjoyed it. When he first left Mystic Falls Caroline had always been on his mind, he intended to be her last love after she was done with Tyler. But then he met Camille and she began taking his mind off Caroline, he still thought of her now and then. He still had feelings for her but Camille was here and available and human, so he placed his feelings and thoughts of Caroline aside to focus on Camille. “Just getting home brother?” Klaus teased at him as he saw his brother with book in hand, “Stay out all night with your human girl.”

“No Niklaus I stayed here over night, i went to see her for breakfast but she needed to sleep more. So i’ve returned for my book. You are the one to stay out all night brother.” Elijah smiled at his brother knowing more than likely where he had been, but then Niklaus is unpredictable even when you have been with him for centuries.

“I was on my best behavior, i spent the night with Camille she is an excellent therapist.” Klaus was rather proud of himself he was making tiny progress in his mile long list of issues with her help. “We had drinks and pizza, it was all very…quaint.”

“Yet you sound disappointed.” Elijah states easily, he could hear it in the way Niklaus said ‘quaint’. It was evident Niklaus had wanted more.

“Yes I had hoped for less talking and less clothes. I didn’t even get a kiss!” Klaus sounds so annoyed by this that Elijah can’t help but laugh.

“Give her time Niklaus, you’re confiding all these horrible things in her then making her forget them, then expecting her to feel as you do. You’re expecting too much of this woman. Perhaps less confiding and more courting would yield better results.” Elijah pat his brother on the shoulder then took his leave of the compound going back to Sarah’s apartment. Elijah sat on the couch with a window open for the pleasant breeze and light as he read his book. It wasn’t long before Sarah woke again, maybe two hours, she slipped her robe on then went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Once her bladder was relieved she washed her hands and ambled into the kitchen for a bottle of water, in her drowsy state she’s forgotten that she has company. She looks out the window watching the people as she sips from the bottle of water. She loved to watch people from afar and imagine what it was they were doing or where they were going. Once Sarah had woken Elijah heard her go into the bathroom and so he slipped out to go get the coffee, he come back minutes later with two cups of steaming coffee and Sarah never knew he was there or gone. He walked into the kitchen to see her in a robe and her hair a mess as she looked out the window, she looked ethereal. “I brought coffee.” He says softly to not startle her.

Sarah jumps as Elijah speaks not expecting another person in her apartment, as she spins around her untied robe comes open on the breeze her movements caused, Elijah gets a full view of her matching red lace undergarments and the view causes that want to flare up again like it had in the bar. He gives her sumptuous body a once over before looking away because it wasn’t polite to stare and if he did he would do something not gentleman like. Sarah sets the bottle of water down then hastily ties her robe. Her cheeks and neck now covered in a pink blush, “Elijah i forgot that you were here.” She says the tone of her voice giving away how flustered she is. She feels the need to hide from her embarrassment and her shame.

“I’m sorry for startling you, I went out to get coffee because i saw you didn’t have a coffee maker. its just black coffee because i don’t know how you like it. I got groceries for our breakfast, I didn’t get any meats because i wasn’t sure if you eat meat.” He says all this hoping to help her feel less embarrassed with a change of subject. He walks over setting the cups of coffee on the counter then he smiles at her, “Why don’t you go get dressed and i’ll begin breakfast.” Sarah didn’t know what to say, most men that had seen her in her undies had made comments, most of them crude but Elijah had said nothing he had even looked away after looking at her. It was foreign to her for a man to do that. She wasn’t sure what to think as she went to her bedroom to get dressed in something more modest than her robe or red dress. She was sure he found her appealing but maybe she was mistaken, or maybe he was just a really nice guy and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by staring. She goes to her bathroom and pulls her into a ponytail then she unties her robe hanging it on the closet door as she looks for something to wear.

Elijah couldn’t get the image of her standing in the window looking so at peace out of his mind except now he saw her in her undergarments in the window, he pictured waking up to find her like that in the mornings. He went about making their breakfast as he tried to push these thoughts from his head, dreaming wasn’t going to accomplish anything. He rinsed the different fruits he’d purchased then mixed up the pancake batter and begin making the pancakes. He took a drink from his own coffee cup, black as well. Once Sarah emerged from her bedroom a nice stack of pancakes and a bowl of different fruits sat on the counter the pancakes still hot as Elijah sat at kitchen table drinking his coffee, she wore faded blue jeans and a form fitting white top, Elijah could faintly see a white bra beneath the top. He smiled at her and motioned to the stack of pancakes and bowl of fruit, “Your breakfast, the butter is in the fridge i also got some jam and syrup. Incase you like jam on yours.”

Sarah smiled at him as she pulled out a plate putting two pancakes on it before spreading butter on them then drowning them in syrup, next she grabbed the bowl of fruit and bit into a strawberry, a bit of juice ran down her chin then down her throat. Elijah’s eyes tracked the bead of juice down her throat, his want and hunger mixed as he ached to clean the sweet juice from her neck. She smiled wiping at her neck with a towel, “Thank you Elijah, you didn’t have to cook.” She said not really noticing his staring at her throat, she cut into the pancakes then began eating, a soft moan leaving her lips at the unexpected deliciousness of the bite. She blushed a bit at the noise she made while Elijah simply chuckled as he got two pancakes for himself spreading jam on them then beginning to eat. They ate and drank their coffee in silence. Sarah usually didn’t like silence to much it often felt awkward or thick but not this silence it was filled with silverware on plates and the quiet sounds of chewing it was a comfortable silence. Once she was done eating she took her plate to the sink washing it before hand drying it and putting it back in the cabinet, and when Elijah finished she did the same with his plate. “Breakfast was delicious Elijah, thank you again. I do have a coffee maker by the way its just in one of the boxes.” She laughs as she dries her hands with a towel.

Elijah smiles watching her, “You’re welcome Sarah it was my pleasure to cook you breakfast. Do you have to work today? I’d like to show you around town.” He hoped she would be free so he could give her a proper tour of the city so far all she knew of is the vampires and he wanted to keep it that way, they were the only threat to humans.

Sarah shook her head no, “Nope I have the day off from work. I had planned to spend it unpacking boxes and getting things sorted. But a tour of this lovely city sounds far better.” They left her apartment together Elijah started the tour in her part of the city, showing her back roads that have shops that sell all kinds of things from incense to protection charms and spells if you know what to ask for. He shows her around to the square where people are setting up to play music and artists are setting out their paints. She smiles watching them set up, the city is waking up and its beautiful. Couple hours into the tour he leads her to the grave yard to show all the sculptures and the ancient headstones. Thats when a group of people come out of hiding from behind a crypt they start chanting at them and Sarah is confused and she looks at Elijah who has a pained expression on his face and then he cries out in pain before he lunges forward so fast ripping out one of their hearts. Sarah screams in surprise and she begins to run away from them all. She gets a few steps away before everything goes black and she drops to the ground, Elijah is on the ground unconscious a few feet from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke up to a throbbing in her head, she was briefly confused about what has happened and then she remembers the weird people that had been chanting and she recalls the pained look on Elijah’s face before he had killed one of them and then everything went black. But where was Elijah? She was still there in the grave yard where she had fallen but Elijah and the group were gone. Sara stands up and checks her phone to see how much time has passed since she lost consciousness, it was now eleven thirty, she had been out for an hour and a half. 

 

Without knowing what else to do Sarah begins running back to the town, out of breath by the time she’s made it to the front of the compound, she pushes through the gate surprised that it is unlocked, “Niklaus?!” She yells out hoping someone was home, “Freya?!” She bends over putting her hands on her knees as she breathes raggedly then she jumps letting out a startled scream as Niklaus is suddenly in front of her looking like she insulted his mother. But she doesn’t wait for him to speak as gasps out her words between deep breaths, “Some weird people took Elijah. We were walking in the grave yard and they just saying this weird stuff and he looked like he was in pain. He ripped out on of their hearts but then I don’t know, I passed out. I woke up and they were gone but so was Elijah.” She doesn’t know what happened but the look on Niklaus’ face says that he knows what is going on and he is really frightening her with that murderous expression. 

 

Niklaus was vaguely confused when the human showed up yelling his name as she was supposed to be with Elijah but then she yelled for Freya as well and he could hear her breathing with difficulties, he sets aside the book and speeds down there to her with his enhanced vampiric speed, before he could say anything she was speaking with difficulty, her words shattered the little bit of peace that Niklaus was feeling. Witches have taken his brother and he sees red as he yells for Freya to come out there. They had witches to hunt, “Thank you for delivering this message now get back to your home and don’t leave.” No matter his jabs at Elijah for taking interest in the human Niklaus would hate to get his brother back only to tell him his little human has come to harm. 

 

Sarah has caught her breath and she instantly protests being told to go home and wait, “No I want to help! They took Elijah!” 

 

Niklaus looks at her and his eyes go a dark dark black as he speaks, “Go home lock the door and don’t leave or let anyone in.” Then his eyes return to normal and Sarah feels foggy but she nods her head, “I’ll go home and lock the door and I won’t let anyone in.” She doesn’t know why but she has to do this so that is what she does, she returns home locking the door and once the door is locked her mind clears a little and realizes she’s home. 

 

Niklaus and Freya however are getting ready for battle, they call Kol and Rebekah back home to aid in Elijah’s rescue. They would need time to properly prepare to rescue their brother, the witches would all die a very bloody death if Niklaus has his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 am without having slept and feeling sick. So forgive any typos or mistakes. Enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all had a merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah and a happy kwanza whichever you celebrate. 
> 
> Happy New Years, May 2018 be better than 2017


End file.
